A paper-making process for producing paper is generally provided with a wire part in which a liquid prepared by dispersing pulp fibers in water is mounted on a net (wire) for paper making so that excessive water is allowed to naturally drop down so as to prepare wet paper, a press part that allows the wet paper to pass between paired press rolls so that by pressing it between the pressing rolls with a felt being interpolated therebetween so as to transfer moisture in the wet paper onto the felt so that the wet paper is dehydrated, a dry part that makes the wet paper that has passed through the press part in contact with a heated cylinder to be dried to form paper, and a reel part that winds and takes up the paper onto a rod referred to as a spool.
In the dry part, a problem is raised in that pitch tend to adhere to the surface of each of a cylinder, a canvas, a calender roll, a breaker stack roll, etc. (which are collectively referred to as “dry part region”). When the pitch adheres to these, paper is contaminated, resulting in serious degradation of the yield.
In view of this problem, a stain adhesion preventive agent for preventing the pitch adhesion has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1). Such a stain adhesion preventive agent has a composition containing a silicone oil and a fluorine-based surfactant whose viscosities are different from each other.
Moreover, an anti-soiling agent composition for a paper-making machine, which is supplied and applied to a paper-making machine, and mainly composed of a side-chain type modified silicone oil or a side-chain/two-terminal type modified silicone oil, has been known (see Patent Document 2). In this anti-soiling agent composition, the side-chain type modified silicone oil has its side chains substituted with an amino group or an epoxy group.